koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Ruto
Princess Ruto (ルト姫, Ruto-hime) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Players can unlock her in the game's Adventure Mode. She originated from Ocarina of Time. Role in Game When Impa and Sheik entered the Era of The Hero of Time, a fairy named Navi says that the Gorons kidnapped the Zora Princess Ruto. After rescuing her, she will tell the player that in order to get into the Water Temple is to open the floodgates. Afterwards, she will retreated into the temple to find the Mirror of Truth. But when she does, Wizzro (disguised as Zelda) imprisoned her in the Central Chamber of the temple. After Lake Hylia, Ruto will only appear if Darunia is playable. If played as Darunia, Ruto will activate the Statue of Waves and Flames in The Temple of The Sacred Sword. After defeating Cia, Ruto and Darunia will go back to their time. Lana recalls them in Gerudo Desert to aid the Hyrulean Forces against Ganondorf. In the final battle, if the player chooses Darunia, Ruto will take his place in defeating the southern Argorok, and stalling Ganondorf for the player to reclaim the Castle Keep. Similarily, if the player chooses Shiek or Zelda in the final battle, Ruto will take Princess Zelda's place as the leader in that battle. Character Information Personality Princess Ruto is a tomboyish, proud, but kind individual. She is rather shy to those whom she trusts. Quotes See also: Princess Ruto/Quotes Gameplay Ruto users a Wave Meter, located underneath her special attack gauge. It fills up in portions each time Ruto finishes a charge attack. When it's completely filled, the scales on her arms will glow blue. :X': If her Wave Meter is full or even partially full, Ruto will stand in place and fire off medium-sized waves of water like a turret until her Wave Meter drains. She can be pivoted during this attack, allowing players to fire waves in different directions. Once the Wave Meter is drained, she sends forth a single large wave that attacks enemies. If her Wave Meter is completely empty before activating this attack, she will simply stand in place and exit the attack stance. :'Y, X': Ruto dives into a puddle of water in front of her, then bursts out of another one a few meters in front, dealing knockback. Fills 30% of the Wave Meter. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Ruto dives into a puddle of water, then swims forward while underwater, the water hitting any enemies in her path. She then pops out, knocking back any enemies nearby. The direction she swims in can be manipulated with the control stick. Fills 25% of her Wave Meter. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Ruto creates a water sphere/bubble where she stands, entrapping enemies in it. She then swims around in it while damaging them, and finishes by bursting the bubble. This attack inflicts the Water status on enemies. Fills 50% of her Wave Meter. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Ruto dives into a puddle, and leaps between different puddles four times, before leaping out of a larger puddle in the center with a burst of water. Inflicts Water status. Fills 40% of her Wave Meter. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Ruto goes under water, then summons a massive wave that travels forward while swimming in it, damaging any enemies that gets caught in it. Inflicts Water status. Fills 50% of her Wave Meter. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Ruto swipes to the right, then to the right again, then swipes to the left, then right. She then does a spin which sends water out around her in a circle. She then summons 6 orbs of water as she rises into the air, then throws the orbs forward onto the ground in front of her, causing them to explode in a horizontal line in front of her. She then dives into a pool of water, only to splash out of it a few seconds later, knocking back enemies. : A': Ruto extends her left arm and winks before diving underwater and rapidly swims in a clockwise circular path along the ground, generating a Maelstrom, vacuuming in and trapping nearby enemies. After swimming seven laps she dives underwater, disappearing momentarily before diving high out of the water causing a waterspout to knock the enemies upwards. :'Focus Spirit + A': Ruto twirls around 360° clockwise as she leaps into the air and fires multiple fish-shaped water projectiles towards the ground at an angle. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Ruto slams the ground to create a large shockwave. :Weak Point Smash: Ruto ensnares enemies in a large bubble of water, then summons a waterspout to finish them off. Fighting Style Princess Ruto's Zora Scale provides her with mastery over water, with her attacks making use of her swift mobility in water along with aquatic arrays and projectiles. She can summon pools of water almost anywhere, including the ground, allowing her to dive in and swim through it, effectively letting her "swim" through solid ground and earth. Many of these attacks are very wide ranged and powerful hitting, while also allowing her to re-position herself on the battlefield, allowing her to be slippery and untouchable while plowing through fields of enemies. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= heart locations between HW and LEgends have changed places, and the games always tell you where they are for each character, so these arent really needed. Gallery Images= Princess Ruto Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Ruto DLC 01 - HW.png|Lulu re-color from the Master Quest pack Ruto DLC 02 - HW.png|Rutela re-color from the Twilight Princess pack Ruto DLC 03 - HW.png|Zora Mask costume from the Majora's Mask pack Princess Ruto Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Laruto re-color costume in Hyrule Warriors Legends Princess Ruto Alternate Costume 2 (HWL).png|Quill re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack Princess Ruto Alternate Costume 3 (HWL DLC).png|Cyclos re-color costume from the Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks pack Princess Ruto Alternate Costume 4 (HWL DLC).png|Oren re-color from the A Link Between Worlds pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ルト（魔法具）プレイムービー|Zora Scale play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters